


[Podfic] Birds of a Feather

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Penguins, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Stephen is briefly indisposed (viz., a penguin), but things change remarkably little.





	[Podfic] Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302761) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



This fic is just perfectly in tone with canon! I love it. ♥ Recorded for the Advent Challenge at the Dreamwidth comm perfect_duet. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/2zru49wo9o0xo05u40cd0nqa826e2jj6). Length: 20 m 02 s.


End file.
